You're Hot
by Lizlen
Summary: Charlotte accidentally lets it slip what she thinks about Henry in his suit. Verbal Chaos ensues. Chenry.


"You look really hot in your suit."

Charlotte hadn't _meant_ to say it, _out-loud_ , with Henry sitting right next to her. She didn't even _know_ that she was thinking it until the words had come out of her mouth. Henry's head had whipped away from his Pearphone screen quickly, to stare at her in shock. Charlotte stared back at him with a strange mix of surprise and mortification on her face. It's not like she didn't think that her best friend was attractive in his Kid Danger suit. (Henry _did_ look attractive in his suit, especially in the photo featured in the news article. His blonde hair peeking out from under her red beanie in a cute way, his mask making his brown eyes glow, and that classic smirk…) She just realized that it's probably not something that you say to your best friend's face, _especially_ when you don't mean it in a friendly way.

"Uh, I mean, you look hot, as in the temperature. The cameras or something made you look hot." Charlotte stuttered out, but she knew that it was no use. Charlotte could tell from Henry's wrinkled eyebrows and slight smirk that he didn't believe a word that she was saying. Charlotte's heartbeat sped up, and she tried to look at anything _but_ Henry, but it was practically impossible. Charlotte could feel his heavy stare, and she could hear his steady breathing. She suddenly regretted sharing Henry's small bed. The lack of space between their bodies wasn't bothering her before, when they were reading that _stupid_ news article, with that _stupid_ (really nice) photo, but it was definitely bothering her _now_. Charlotte wanted to scoot away, stop their elbows from touching, remove her head from slightly resting on his shoulder, but that would have made the situation more awkward than it already was. She should have just taken the floor instead of arguing with Henry about it. _Why didn't she just sit on the floor?_

"This photo was taken last week, _outside_ , Char." Henry tilted his head towards her. His tone full of amusement. Charlotte frowned as she realized it was at _her_ expense _._

"So, we live in California. The more reason for you to look hot." Charlotte defended herself quickly, silently praying that this would be one of those times where Henry didn't see the obvious and missed something.

"Yeah, you're right." Charlotte's body almost sagged in relief, and she couldn't help but to let out a small sassy comment. She _was_ Charlotte Bolton after all.

"I know I'm right. I'm always-"

" _Except_ last week was the coldest week we've had all winter. Want to know how I know?" When Henry cut her off, Charlotte knew that she was doomed. She knew _exactly_ how he knew.

"You don't reall-"

"Because _you_ told me."

"I don't remember that." Charlotte lied, in a last ditch effort to save herself.

" _Really?_ You don't remember yelling at me to put a coat on? Shoving a beanie on my head before I left?" _That was it_. She was caught, but that didn't mean that she had to verbally agree. Denial was _always_ the best response. Charlotte turned away from him, keeping her attention to the half lit PLAY sign in his room.

"Were you wearing a beanie? I didn't notice."

" _Charlotte_ …" Charlotte groaned, turning her head to fully face him.

" _Fine_ , you caught me. I think you look hot in your suit. _Are you happy now_?" Charlotte said, boldly looking Henry in the eyes. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down with her dignity intact.

"No. I want to know what's so _hot_ about me in my suit." Charlotte ignored her heart beating loudly in her chest to scoff.

"I'm not admitting anything else."

"Why not? Are you _embarrassed_?" Charlotte blushed and looked away again.

" _No_ …" Charlotte fibbed, but her voice gave her away by getting slightly high pitched. Oh, look, there's her dignity! Gone too!

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I think you're hot all the time." Charlotte's breath caught in her chest, and she turned back to see Henry smirking down at her.

" _What_? _When_?" Henry's brown eyes were alight with humor and lust, and he leaned in closer to her before whispering in her ear slightly.

"Every time you get sassy. It's a serious turn on." Charlotte would have laughed if her body hadn't just combusted into hot, fiery, flames at his words.

"You… _like it_ …when I'm sassy with you? Seriously?"

"Mhm. Especially when you tell me what to do." Henry pecked her ear, and Charlotte's thoughts and cognitive processes flew out the window.

"Kiss me."

Henry had learned a long time ago to listen to Charlotte, so he was more than happy to oblige with her request. He threw his Pearphone on the ground somewhere before gently pulling Charlotte to him and kissing her. Henry's lips against hers felt perfect, like the last missing puzzle piece of herself had been found. Heat spread all across her body like a wildfire, and Charlotte's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Henry smiled against her lips, and Charlotte sucked on his bottom lip, instantly making the kiss more intense. Henry opened his mouth, giving her the access that she was looking for, and she fervently explored the wet cavern of his mouth, causing Henry to moan. Charlotte moved herself to the point where she was sitting on his lap, and Henry wrapped his hands around her waist. They kissed passionately for a short eternity before pulling away for air. Henry looked up at her, his face flushed with happiness and giddiness. Charlotte giggled carelessly, and a goofy smile spread on Henry's face.

"Would it be wrong to tell you that's how I've fantasized our first kiss to be?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"With me bossing you around?"

"Yes." The two stared at each other for a split second before Charlotte laughed.

"I love you, Henry." Henry smiled brightly at her before he smiled mischievously.

"It's the uniform, isn't it? That's why you think I'm hot. You have a thing for guys in uniform, don't you?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me you love me, Henry."

"I love you, Char."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, we all know who this is for: wstrnplsr105. I say that like all the time, but if you like this _at all,_ you seriously need to thank her for getting me to get out of bed, stop watching Netflix, and write this. If it wasn't for her, I would not have written this (or anything for that matter). ( _Read her new story! It's great as per usual, and you **need** it in your life!)_

Most of my stories are inspired by random thoughts in random episodes, something I plotted out, or a daydream. However, this is loosely based on something that happened to me in real life. It's just not as cute, and the ending is no where near the same. In my case, I accidentally let it slip that I thought my best friend's uncle was really hot. We were sitting like shoulder to shoulder looking through photos, and she kinda stops talking to give me her classic: _WTF, Lizlen?_ look. (I've seen it a lot.) We kinda looked at each other before moving on. As I was telling my other best friend/nemesis the story, she told me that it sounded like the beginning to a really bad fanfic, so _viola!_ There you go. A really short, cheesy fanfic. (A real one-shot, through and through.)

I'm going back to my hibernation until Sunday, lol. (If you were wondering why I haven't updated anything.)

-Lizlen


End file.
